When I'm alone Part 10 Please Review
by megan3
Summary: Hope you enjoy it and sorry for the wait. Thanks soooo much for all the supportive and critical reviews! :)


When I'm Alone   
Chapter 10  
  
Summary: Scott and Shelby arrive at Peter's with the others. Maxi has a HUGE surprize!!! And of course Daisy and Ezra discuss.  
**************************************  
Maxi packed her car with her bags. Her plane wasn't until that night, but if she didn't do it now she knew would forget. She thought of how it was gonna end up at Horizon with, David. Another fight. They had always fought; they were both passionate people. Then she would come back,and she and Matt would get married and have a few kids and she would always wonder what if. She hated wondering!! She was always the one to wonder.  
She decided maybe if she could see Matt before she left that would help. She jumped in her car and sped down the street to an unexpected Matt.  
****************************************  
David sat on the plane wondering what all this would mean. Him and Maxi on the same campus for a long period of time. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had a life now at college. So does she, he reminded himself. She has that coach and a life in Santa Barbra. David couldn't help,but feel jealous. They had loved eachother for a year. She had helped him get through the changes without his father's approval and he had helped her fight in court.   
*********Flashback*******************  
Maxi stood in the a blue dress that Sophie had gotten her for the trial. Scott Masters sat on the other side of the stand. She was giving her case. She had wanted to get on the stand. She wanted her sister to know the pain she had been through because of her poor judgment.   
Baliff: Miss Maxine Lancaster do you swear to tell the whole truth and nothing,but the truth.  
Maxi: I do.  
She sat down and allowed her lawyer to ask the questions that she really didn't want to answer. She knew she had to, but it hurt.   
Lawyer: Miss Lancaster could you please tell us the events that took place for 3 years?  
Maxi sat with her head high and she tried to keep from tearing up. David wanted to get up and hold her in his arms and let her stay there, but she needed to do this.   
Maxi: He would drop me off from school and come up to my room......  
Lawyer: Miss Parker could you elaborate.   
Maxi: He would..umm..rape me.  
David saw her eyes and even though she looked so elegant and sophistacated her eyes gave her away. Thier normal blue shining with light was replaced by fear and darkness. He had never seen them like that ever and he wondered if that would be the last time he did.   
*****************************************************  
David fought back the memory and cocentrated on now. She was comming and there was nothing to say about what had happpened.  
**********************************************************  
Scott and Shelby sat down in the small plane that would take them to a town near Agnes.   
Scott: You'd think that they'd give a little more room back here.   
Shelby: It's not soo bad. dry  
Scott: Maybe not.   
He leaned in to her face and held her in his arms. He didn't have to lean over far.  
Scott: You know I have gotten used to this.  
Shelby: I'll bet. sarcastic You wanna hold me every five minutes. Not that I'm complaining.  
Scott put up his hands and said in a deep accent....  
Scott: Course not.   
Shelby shot a him look that was quickly replaced when a smile cracked his face. She didn't know whether she deserved him or not, but she was happy that he thought she did. All that she had done..... No she had to push that out. She was happy now. She had the husband she had dreamed of, friends whom she could call for anything, and she was a soon to be godmother she hoped.....  
Scott: Whatcha thinkin'?  
Shelby: Nothin'  
Scott: Wait a minute nothin' last time meant somethin'.  
She knew what he was referring to and she flipped. She saw all of it agian in her mind and it hurt too much. When she finally kicked it out she replied.  
Shelby: Would you just drop it.  
Scott: Fine.  
Shelby: Not fine! Why do I have to live under you?!?!  
Scott: What?!?!?  
Shelby: Everything I do is about you. You came into my room..  
Scott knew what was happening. It had been going on for a while.She would just creep into another world....her past. Normally when she was mad. The one thing he had learned how to do was pull her into his arms and play with her hair. So, he did it and she just fell there.  
Shelby: I'm sorry.  
Scott: Hey it's okay.I'm used to it.I go through it too sometimes.  
Shelby: Fun huh. dry  
Scott: Yea real fun.   
******************************  
Daisy and Ezra arrived at the airport and were walking hand in hand. She didn't want to talk about it, but she knew he did. So she brought it up to get it over with.  
Daisy: I wanna give it up for adoption.  
She knew this was going to hurt him more than she could imagine, but it had to be said. She didn't know how to keep it and she didn't know how not to. This was all she could come up with.  
Ezra: Are you nuts! I mean after all that I've told you about that.  
Daisy: Ezra I'm not ready to be a mother and.....I don't think I ever will.   
Ezra: Dais, I love you and I want to have a family with you, and why not now?  
Daisy: I don't know how to be that for you.  
Ezra: Daisy you would be an excellent mother and any child that gets you to be that for them will be one of the luckiest kids in the world. You're a wonderful person and that is something that you haven't come to terms with and I want you to do that.  
Daisy didn't know how to respond. He had always seemed to find that scared little girl that she had tried to hide by scaring others away. She didn't want him to find that. She had wanted him to see her diffrently than the rest of the world, but not the vunerable girl that she tried to hide in fear of getting hurt. She needed that part of her to be hidden. She had shown it to Shelby, Peter, and Sophie, but she knew that they wouldn't hurt her. Ezra, didn't have to stay. He could get up and leave her and the unborn child one day. What was to stop him? If he knew the part of her that would be forced to hurt than maybe that would cause him to hurt it more.   
Ezra knew what she was thinking. He always had ever since he opened up to her. He needed to keep her safe. That was his one goal he knew he had to accomplish. She had never had that; from Horizon. He wanted her to know how he felt and he also knew that that would scare her.  
Ezra: Daisy, I'm not gonna leave you and I won't hurt you, because you're who I need and that would be hurting what I need in life.   
Daisy: I...I know,but what's to stop you.   
Ezra took her hand and held it to his chest.  
Ezra: This.  
Daisy didn't want to get too emtional it just wasn't her. She hated crying. She had eternally felt that she shouldn't cry and that it was wrong. She used to when she reached out to her parents and got abuse. She didn't want to do that to this child. It didn't need to grow up like she had. Daisy had never had a drink other than a few nights after she had gotten out of Horizon. Then, Ezra had found her in a hotel and took her home and she never left.   
Ezra: We can do this ya know.  
Daisy: O...Okay.  
Ezra took her hands and they danced to the music that he sang in front of the airport. Thier plane wasn't leaving for a while anyway. They didn't care if they made a fool of themselves.  
Ezra sings:  
I've got sunshine   
on a cloudy day  
Daisy couldn't hold back the laughter in his choice of music. It had always been the oldies for him.  
when it's cold outside   
I got the month of may  
Ezra thought to himself that life couldn't get any better than this.  
Well I guess you'd say   
what can make me feel this way  
My girl  
my girl  
talkin' bout my girl  
my girl  
Daisy thought he was nuts for singing in a airport, but they had never been average. They had forever blown the top of standards.  
Ohhhhh ohhh  
I got sunshine  
I got sunshine  
******************************  
Peter and Sophie were at the airport with Louise and Anna. They were waiting on Kat and Hank. They had gotten a flight and should be there in about an hour.   
Peter sat down and took Sophie's hand.   
Peter: Well, we should be used to waiting by now.   
Sophie smiled and let the thought that passed through her head go.  
Anna: When is Kat gonna get here mommy?  
Anna's brown eyes were Sophie's favorite feature. It reminded her of Peter. It was almost as if she and Louise were thiers and not adopted. She knew that it had been the only way to have kids and she would never have changed getting them, but what if....  
Peter: Mommy's zoned out agian huh Anna?  
Anna smiled and nodded her head.   
Sophie grabbed her daughter and pulled her on her lap and began tickeling her.  
Sophie: Mommy was zoned out huh.  
Anna in between giggles: Yes.   
Peter: Lou whatcha say you and I go get some icecream and leave the girls behind?  
Louise: Sure dad and leave these sissies.   
Sophie: Sissies. Well.   
Peter: Yea, sissies.   
Kat and Hank arrived and found the close knit family. They had only been together for a few monthes, but they were closer than Hank and his parents were.   
Kat: Lou, Anna are you getting in trouble agian? teasingly  
Anna: Kat!  
Kat: Anna!  
Louise: Hank!  
Hank: Louie!  
The four went off and left Peter and Sophie after thier greeting. Kat knew that even though they loved thier kids they needed SOME alone time.  
*******************************  
Scott and Shelby walked off the plane and saw Peter and Sophie sitting on 2 of the few chairs this small airport had.   
Scott: Peter.  
Peter: What?  
Scott and Shelby walked over to the unexpectant Peter and Sophie.  
Sophie: What are you guys doin' here?  
Scott: Ask the surprize master. deep accent  
Shelby lightly hit him in the arm and turned towards Peter and Sophie.  
Shelby: It's our sixth month anniversary and we wanted to spend it with little ole you.   
Sophie: Wow. Kat and Hank are here. They're with Anna and Louise.   
Scott: And Maxi, David, Ezra and Daisy, and of course Jules and Auggie.   
Peter: Ummm our house ain't that big.   
Scott: Dorms....  
Shelby: Nooo.  
Peter: Dorms and old rules.   
Shelby: I'm married I'm allowed to stay in the same dorm as the guys.  
Sophie: I'll make a deal. Peter and I won't and you and Scott won't be sleeping in the same room.  
Peter and Scott: Noo.  
Shelby: We'll make it more intresting. If anyone catches one of us together after lighs out in the same room then the other couples get's thier own room.  
Peter thought this was a no brainer they would win  
Peter: Okay.  
Scott: Deal.  
***********************************  
It was early, but David was worried anyway. She was supposed to call before she left. He wanted to know where Maxi went off! First she says she misses him and then she doesn't call him .   
He checked the front desk every five minutes to see if she left a message. She hadn't......  
He had forgotten Sharon......  
**********************************  
She had gone to a restraunt. Her flight wasn't leaving until 9. It was 7:30.   
  
Maxi was driving to Matt's when she saw it.....  
A girl with brown hair stood in front of Matt and leaned over and kissed his soft lips. He didn't pull back. They held hands and then walked back to the house.  
Maxi felt torn apart. She had thought of marrying him before. It hurt too much. She had to do something. She waited till the light went out and then got out of her car with tears raging from her face. She pulled out her key and walked to the door. She heard music, unlocked the door, and walked in quietly. She couldn't believe what she was hearing...thier song. The song they had danced to on thier second date. She wanted to throw something, but she knew she shouldn't.   
She walked into the room the 2 were dancing in and announced her arrival by screaming.  
Matt: Maxi I can explain...  
Maxi: I'd love to hear it,but you've wasted enough of my time.   
Woman: You have a girlfriend. I thought we were getting back together!!  
Matt: I can explain, Lauren.  
Lauren: I'm soo sorry this had to happen to you.She was talking to Maxi I'm his ex-wife Lauren.  
Maxi: Matt you never told me you were married! I'm leaving and don't follow me. threatening  
Maxi's voice trembled as she said that and she quickly ran out the door in her white dress. Music fades in with images:  
I would stand in your shoes  
Matt followed her to the door and tried in vain to tell her how he felt  
If I knew the way  
Lauren ran behind her  
I would be the one for you  
Maxi screams at Matt and runs loosing a high-healed shoe  
If I could see the light that shines so brightly through your eyes  
Lauren grabs her  
Don't make me stay with you  
Maxi pulls away and falls to the ground  
Don't make me loose who I was  
Her dress all but tattered  
I wanna be the one for you, but I don't see a way  
Lauren helps her up  
Falling into who I was before you hurt me  
Maxi hits her with the little strength she had left  
So, show me the way through the door  
Lauren pulled her to her shoulder and let her tears fall there. She knew the hurt Matt could cause. He had done it to her, but the diffrence was she had stayed.  
Let me go and be who I was  
Before you  
Before you  
Maxi let go of Lauren and ran away.   
She hated this!! She wanted to go home, but knew she wouldn't make it. She walked to her car and picked up the phone calling the first number that popped into her head. She needed somebody and she didn't know who she had called, but knew somebody was better than this.   
************************************************  
Voice; Hello Sunny Rooms Hotel. What room?  
************************************************  
Thanks for reading my sorry little stories. I feel like I just wrote a soap opera. Heeeeheee.   
Next time  
What happened to Maxi?  
Juliette and Auggie weren't in this chapter, but next time they have enough problems to go around....  
Scott and Shelby are in pure bliss, but a phone call can change a life  
Kat starts her own little search.  
Thanks and please review this......There's the little box under you 


End file.
